Different Schools Different People
by Eliana311
Summary: The gang go to an away game at Gabriella's old school and they end up meeting a few of her past "friends". See how Troy and everyone else reacts to these people.


I leaned back against troy as coach Jack talked about the upcoming basketball games. My best friends, Chad, Tay, Shar, Zeke, Ry and Kels were also there. We were in our senior year and it was after school. It wasn't not normal for me and the girls to be at the gym during practice anymore, and I was friends with both the JV and the varsity team as well as the cheerleaders. Just then I heard the words that made my blood run cold. It was the redwood high giants and just my luck, it was an away game.

 **No one's POV**

Troy felt his girlfriend tense from next to him and get back stiffen. He knew he couldn't ask her what's up there so he waited until they were done, 5 minutes later the gang was on their way to a ten hangout called Teen Town. It was a mini mall for teens to hang out. It was family owned and they were supporters of East High so the kids from West never went there. Must people just call it TnT. It had an arcade and a food court.

"What's wrong Gabs" troy asked getting everyone's attention.

"I used to go to redwood high and let's just say it wasn't the best experience" Gabi replied. Everyone understood an switched topics, instead looking at the menu.

The days and weeks flew by and soon enough that were all boarding the bus to go to Redwood High School, Home of the Giants. The gang spent the entire time playing pointless games like truth or dare and I spy. When they got off they checked into the hotel and feel asleep add it was late. The next morning the four girls woke up and showered. Today was the day of the game. They could explore all morning and noon and the game was at night around 7 but they had to be there by 5.

Gabriella wore a white dress with a red half jacket with 3/4 sleeves and strappy red heels. Her hair had a red headband and she had painted her nails red.

Kelsi wore white shorts and a red tee, letting her hair fall down along with white sandals.

Sharpay wore a dress with a white bodice and a red skirt that went mid thigh and a thin belt around her waist. On her feet were leopard print pumps.

Taylor wore a white blouse and a red skirt with white boots.

Once they were ready they met up with the boys and shopped for the rest of the morning. For lunch they went to a local restaurant and then just went sightseeing. Soon enough it was 5 and they met up with the JV, Varsity and the cheerleaders by the school. The girls were pulled into the cheer group and were talking about Zac Efron when they heard a voice.

"Well, well, look at this guys. The little nerd returns. What are you doing here?" The voice said and Gabriella felt everyone, including herself tense. She felt a Hand on her shoulder and smiled at Sharpay. After their past differences they quickly became best of friends. They found two guys and two girls, all smirking. As she felt a squeeze on her shoulder, she felt a presence behind her. Troy. She whispered the answer to sharpays unasked question.

"The populars" she whispered.

"I asked you a question, geek and I expect you to answer." Everyone stiffened at that but Chad beat everyone to it.

"If you know what's good for you, you might want to shut up before I ruin your not so pretty faces. And us wildcats aren't sexist so that goes for ALL of you" he growled.

"Wow what did you do to get them to do that... hmmm... you aren't rich, famous... oh my god I know. But I mean really? You did all of them "favors". Real slutty geek" one of the girl said.

"Alright, listen to me bitch, you say one more word about her and I swear we will make sure you all can't play tonight, and if I have my way, never again." Sharpay said narrowing her eyes.

"Wow, you all act well" one of the boys said.

Troy lunged for him only to be held back by Gaby, Chad and Zeke. "Let Shar handle it, right now we mess with their minds, we can make sure they can't walk later, after the game" Chad said.

"You have full rights Shar, we want them on their knees" Troy growled pulling Gaby closer. The cheer captain, Amber joined Sharpay as they walked to the four people. Sharpays heels clicked loudly against the sidewalk as she walked, eyes narrowed.

"Amber..." She called out.

"Yes?"

" I wonder what will happen once they realize that I'm sharpay Evans and that I can make them go live in a ditch if I feel like it...what do you think? " sharpay smirked.

"I think it's time to make a call"

"Oh and what timing, daddy and mommy dearest won't be in a meeting!" Sharpay squealed. She grabbed her phone and dialed her father's number. After about 3 rings the phone picked up and the four's eyes widened when vance Evan's voice came out.

"Yes princess?"

"Daddy, there are four people really bothering me. Can I go send them to live in a ditch?" Sharpay asked sweetly and the wildcats laughed quietly.

"Well princess we can't make them live in a ditch..."

"But Daddy..." Sharpay whined.

"Now, now princess" The four of them smirked. "You didn't let me finish, we can't make them go live in a ditch _yet._ Would you like for me to make the calls or would you?"

"I'll call you back with an answer soon daddy, I love you" Sharpay said hanging up, and smirking. The other four looked scared but were still standing before them. Sharpay frowned slightly but didn't let it show. Instead she beckoned Amber over.

"Amber should I call my tax agent and look for loopholes, my lawyer, their parent's bosses, the secretary of the white house, Jess - the president's daughter, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Hmm...I think all of them would be...and about that ditch. I think thats too comfortable for them...don't you?" Amber replied eyes narrowing at the four who were now squirming.

"Alright, alright jeez, take a joke will you?" A boy said and all fur of them walked away.

"Perfect Shar. Now if only we can be done playing and win and then make sure they can't walk ever again, we'll be done." Chad said narrowing his eyes at their retreating backs.

"But what about my idea... hellooooo the ditch?" Sharpay said and they all laughed heading into the gym.


End file.
